1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a laminated pressure sensitive adhesive tape having particular utility for the reinforcement of corrugated container handles. The laminated pressure sensitive adhesive tape comprises one or more upper layers and one or more lower layers of polyolefin film with one or more layers of fiber material between the upper and lower layers. A pressure sensitive adhesive is applied to the bottom surface of the lower layers of polyolefin film and a release coating may be applied to the top surface of the upper layers of polyolefin film. The laminated pressure sensitive adhesive tape is applied to handles of a corrugating container to provide additional strength to the corrugated container at the most critical load concentration area during container handling.
2. The Related Art
Fiberboard corrugated containers are used with a wide variety of articles. Depending on the nature of the article and the intended use for the corrugated containers having one or more handles on or near the top of the container is convenient and may be necessary for effective movement of the container by hand or machine. When a handle is located on or near the container top, a person may carry the container, and articles in the container, with one hand while maintaining the other hand free. In any event, the container handle is a critical load concentration area and without adequate strength could break. Handles of a fiberboard container that break inconvenience a person carrying the container, and if the container is actually dropped, articles inside the container may be damaged.
Different solutions have been proposed to remedy the problem of handle breakage for fiberboard corrugated containers. One proposed solution is to provide the container with one or more handles made from alternative materials. Also, alternative materials and extra fiberboard have been used to reinforce the handles. These solutions to the problem are imperfect and may add to the cost of the container. A solution to the problem which adds minimal cost to the container and allows for reinforcement of the handle only when necessary depending on the size and nature of the intended contents of the container would likely be preferred in the art.
Applying tape to the handle would provide reinforcement to the handle of the corrugated container. Tear propagation resistance, however, may limit the types of tapes that can effectively reinforce corrugated container handles. Thus, a tape which has the appropriate tear propagation resistance to effectively reinforce corrugated container handles to provide extra strength to this load concentration area during handling is desired.